Paint it Black: Three-way Conflict
After a satisfying breakfast at IHOP, Pinky scouted out the nearest Saks Fifth Avenue and dragged Matthew along with her whether he like it or not. As she stepped through the doors of the store she caught a whiff of Juicy pefume and was instantly in heaven. She sped up her pace and disregarded the snooty assistants' stares. Pinky and Matthew stuck out like a sore thumb in the store's expensive, classy ambience; especially with Matthew's dirty clothes and Pinky's unusual eyes. Pinky ignored everyone, practically salivating at the many smooth silks, leathers, and countless other expensive clothing items. As quickly as she could she threw a pair of True Religion dark-wash jeans and a Ralph Lauren plain white tee at Matthew, then almost a bit crazily Pnky started accumilating an enormous pile of various shirts, pants, skirts, and anything else imaginable in many colorful assortments. Without even noticing a certain suspicious looking young man towards the back of the store, she fled to the dressing rooms resembling a disastrous tornado. "I'm not wearing these..." Matthew grumbled, not appreciating being in the store in the first place. He hated these expensive jeans. And why was she only getting him one pair, if they were getting anything? It was so absurd. The smell of perfume in the air made him want to vomit. While he had to admit that it smelled nice and made him dizzy in small doses, the overwhelming amount of it in the store's air made him gag. "Could you hurry up?" he asked, tapping on the door to Pinky's dressing room lightly. "I don't like it here." Scythe had entered the store to browse, and browse only. He hardly had the money to buy the groceries for his teamates (lazy punks that they were) let alone shop for expensive clothes. Ah, but nonetheless, it made Scythe happy to be in a store of high class such as this one. Here he could get away from his duties, and at least pretend he was normal. The moment Matthew and Pinky entered the store, Scythe's eye twitched. Thankfully, it was the eye hidden by his neatly groomed hair, which also happened to be tipped in a dark red color. Trying his best to be inconspicuous, he ducked behind a clothing rack full of shorts, which didn't hide him very well. An attendant nearby stared at him strangely, but decided to ignore him. He's just a creepy goth kid anyway. As long as he doesn't disturb the customers... Sycthe darted to another rack, (this one full of summer dresses) edging closer to Matthew. The pair looked suspichous, and there was no telling whether the two ragamuffins had certain...abilities or not. Pinky tried on everything with inhuman speed, finally deciding on a unique pair of skinny jeans that looked like the sky when it had dozens of puffy clouds dotting it. She paired it off with a Juicy neon yellow tee, then threw on a vintage dark jean jacket over everything. Finally she put on black leather ballerina flats and added a black beaded necklace. Pinky was nothing but eccentric when it came to clothing. Satisfied, Pinky left the rest of the clothes in a heaping pile on the floor of the dressing roo. She stepped out, meeting the stares of all those rich, snooty women. Upon eye contact, the women nervously looked away, and Pinky smirked. She looked at Matthew, who was still in his dirty clothing. "Get dressed now, or I'll be forced to spray more perfume directly into your face." She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Pinky smiled inwardly, Matthew was such a stubborn boy. Sudden movement caught her attention, using her peripherals, she spotted a black clad teenager lurking behind a rack of sundresses. Pinky's fashion craze ended abruptly, something about this guy unnerved her. "HURRY." She hissed at Matthew and shoved him into the dressing room. "I already said I don't want to put them on!" Matthew roared, not very happy about being dragged to the store. Now he was being shoved into dressing rooms full of girlish clothes that they obviously couldn't afford. She was even picking out his clothes for him. "Why can't we go to Lowes or something!?" he carried on further, calling the attention of nearly everyone in the store. His face was completely red now. Why was she acting like his mother? Matthew hated his mother. She was a stupid, self-absorbed wench. His mood grew darker and darker as he experienced even more unpleasent memories, and the air around him grew heavier as he began to exert his energy. By this time Scythe had made it all the way to the rack where Pinky had retrieved the pair of jeans she was wearing. Being a superhero of sorts, he happened to be extra-senstive when it came to senseing other people's powers, and the force of Matthew's almost knocked him over. He stepped backwards, considering calling in the rest of the team, when he heard a ''CLANK! ''noise behind him. He sighed. ''Great! Stupid, metal clothing rack. ''He thought angrily to himself. Hoping to hide himself a bit longer and hurled himself into the nearest clothing carosel, where hopefully the circle of clothing would keep him hidden. Pinky sighed inwardly, the clueless boy probably thought she hadn't heard the obvious clank of metal, or that she had seen him duck into the clothing carousel. It was actually sort of funny, the boy seemed like he thought himself a spy or super hero or something. She stiffened when she felt Matthew's energy, and did some quick thinking. Quickly she stepped into the large dressing room, instantly putting her hands on Matthew's shoulder's. "Matt, calm down. I'm sorry! We'll go to Wal-mart and get you something there ok?" She said soothingly, patting his head. "Now lets get outta here because this goth kid has sensed something's up with us. It's best to avoid a conflict, let's go." She took his hand and squeezed it, making sure Matthew understood that she hadn't wanted to upset him. Matthew seemed to calm down a bit. There was a small flash of emotion in his eyes... Regret? Worry? It was impossible to tell. His head bowed, and he found himself unable to take his eyes off of the floor. "I.. I'm sorry... I'll put the clothes on.." he mumbled sadly. Matthew stood there, waiting for her to leave the dressing room so he could put on the clothes Pinky had picked out for him. Now he would be happy to wear them... If only to please Pinky. Somehow Pinky was...touched...that he had agree'd to put the clothes on. She flashed him a warm smile and stepped out, closing the door behind her softly. The goth kid would probably try to stop them from stealing the clothes, and Pinky was not putting the clothes back. She looked back at the door, and prayed Matthew would take his sweet time changing. She narrowed her eyes and walked stealthily to the clothing carousel. Then with a certain vigor she cleared her throat loudly and with obvious purpose. Waiting with her hand on her hip and the other resting on her back pocket, where she'd hid the Stick. Two articles of clothing were moved aside ever so slowly by two pale hands. A small opening was soon formed between them, through which Scythe peeked out. But it seemed that his efforts were futile, for there stood the pink-eyed girl, waiting with an impatient air to her. Scythe inhaled sharply, and closed the two pieces of clothing back together. His face red with embarassment, he mentall slapped himself for being so stupid. Jumping to his feet, Scythe stood up in the middle of the carousel. "Can I help you, young lady?" he asked, faking politeness. He looked down at Pinky from his great height, his hidden eye again twitching slightly. Pinky didn't move whatsoever. Tall people didn't intimidate her, except for her dad...She mentally slapped herself and stared him down, despite her actual height. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you would leave, NOW." She gestured to the door and stepped aside to let him pass by if he chose to leave. "Pinky..." Matthew stepped up nervously behind Pinky, obviously unnerved at his new appearance. He peeked past her slightly at the incredibly large gothic-gentleman she was talking to. "Is everything okay...?" he asked, tugging on the back of her new jacket. "Why should I have to leave? This is America after all. Freedom and all that, right? And if you can't pay for those clothes, then I believe it should be ''you ''who is leaving, eh?" he asked, almost mocking her. Scythe stood on his tiptoes a little, hoping to intimidate her with his tallness. Pinky's amused laugh reverbrated around the deathly silent store, everyone who wasn't involved stared compulsively. "Why do you care if we take these clothes? These people make enough money anyways, they charge more for this one necklace than a small home, I think they can get by without my paying for these clothes. Oh and by the way, nice platforms, what are you? Like five feet tall without them? Talk about short man's complex." She smirked condenscendingly and tilted her head a bit. This was fun and all, but she wanted to avoid fighting... Matthew was staring daggers at the man from behind Pinky. "Why is an emo in here anyway? Shouldn't you be shopping at Hot Topic?" he snapped, putting enormous weight on the man's back with his psychokinesis. If he even attempted any movements towards Pinky, he would crush him. If this had been a cartoon, a vein would've been clearly visable upon Scythe's forehead. Oh they were so going to get it. If only there weren't this weird pressure on his back, then maybe. Yet, despite this, he couldn't help from his arms transforming from regular human hands, to large monsterous metal claws. "YOU, YOU, YOU..........YOU!" Scythe fumed, unable to form any words. Customers and employees alike were scampering out of the store at top speed. Pinky merely blinked, then spun quickly and shoved Matthew backwards, she winked at him and spun back to the goth kid. She whipped out her Stick and it transformed into a ridiculously huge sword with a wicked tip and a laser running along the very tip of it. She ran forward and then suddenly slid, sliding easily on the polished marble floor between his legs. Before he could react she jumped up and placed her sword dangerously close to his neck. She noticed Matthew's killer glare, and shook her head no at him, Pinky had this under control. Matthew wasn't listening. But he still couldn't disobey Pinky... Transfering his anger from Scythe to the area around him, the floor began cracking under the tremendous pressure, and the racks of clothing around him were all pressed against the floor. Matthew's glare was fixated on the man. Why wouldn't Pinky let him kill him...? "Woah there!" Scythe exclaimed, putting his still huge claws up in front of him. All anger was now forgotten, all that mattered now was staying alive. These two were clearly not ordinary civilians, judgeing by the damage to the store. He pushed the sword a safe distance away from him, holding it there. It was a good thing that when his hands were metal, they were indestructable. Sure, his hands would be pretty badly scraped later once they were back to normal, but for the time being he could do what he wanted with his powers. "It's not polite to point weapons at people you know.." he told Pinky. If only he could reach his communicator...but with that Matthew guy there, with whatever freaky powers he had, it was likely near to impossible. "First of all, you started it by taking out your claws, Mister Kitteh. Second of all, we need these clothes, and it isn't like we were gonna hurt anybody. And if you try anything, my buddy here Matt will have to hurt you, or I could, but that depends on whether you prefer blade or force. Now let us go...please." Pinky replied, walking back to where Matthew was and changing her Stick back to normal. She puppy dog faced him and held Matthews hand, hoping Matthew wouldn't kill him. His mood immediately lightened, and Matthew seemed to forget all about Scythe, now fixated only on Pinky. The pressure on the surrounding area stopped; Matthew even smiled, happy to have Pinky back by his side. He leaned his head on her shoulder, now ready to fall asleep. He shouldn't have gotten so mad and used so much of his power... for no reason, too. He mumbled something illedgible and closed his eyes slightly. Somehow, a wave of pity washed over Scythe. His arms returned to their normal shape and size, and he reached into his pocket. He sighed gloomily, took out his black leather wallet, and pulled out a plastic blue card. "You really want those clothes? Lose the jacket, I'll buy 'em for you." he said, pointing the card at Pinky and Matthew. Interesting, the goth kid wanted to help them. Pinky debated this in her head, calculating all the pro's and con's. She then noticed something, the goth kid's hand kept twitching towards his pocket. She figured he had a cell phone or something in there. Nevertheless Pinky decided it was for the best, she didn't want to make enemies anyways, and they could certainly use some help. "You've got yourself a deal, Emo Kitteh, the jacket doesn't even match anyways." She shrugged off the jacket and threw it on a rack, then turned to the emo kid, gave him a smile and waited for Matthew to argue. Matthew stood still for a moment before he finally figured out what was going on. "We don't need your charity.." he grumbled, pushing Scythe back a little with a small wave. He wasn't able to get very mad at the moment... He'd exerted most of his power just a few minutes ago, and now he was a little bit dull. But he still didn't want to become some kind of charity case. "We don't.. need your help.. Leave, before I kill you.." he threatened, though from the look on his face, it was obvious he could do no such thing. "Whatever.." Scythe said, pretending not to be affected by it. The cashier was still standing at the counter, rooted to the spot. Scythe handed her the credit card, and she hastily took it, then threw it at him once she was done. Scythe walked out of the store, gesturing for the two to follow. He examined his hands after this, noticing that they were, indeed, badly scratched as he had predicted. "Matt, it's ok, we'll pay him back or something, it's not charity. He's just paying us for not killing him or kicking his butt OK? Plus, we could definately use some friends right now." She smiled and put her arm around him, then continued on behind emo kitteh. She went up to him and said "Hi! What's your real name, Emo Kitteh?" while nudging his side. Also making sure Matthew was right next to her.